


(WIP) the mirror world is a boring one, huh

by charactersarebetterthenpeople



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original work - Freeform, Work In Progress, robot characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charactersarebetterthenpeople/pseuds/charactersarebetterthenpeople
Summary: This is really a Work in progress but ehThis so far only has character description’s (I’m trying to put images in but don’t know how to on ao3) and incorrect quotes of my characters as I have the basic plot (as you can see with the new name if this works) but I’m tryingI lost the book of my original character sheets so uh... oof I guess-Anyways, this will be done at some point, this is mainly made so I have somewhere to put all this
Relationships: to be added





	1. Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just some basic Character descriptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> I forgot, my phone is being a piece of trash right now and keeps closing apps and all that, so this keeps being deleted whenever I work on it-
> 
> Basically, it may take a tiny bit longer because of that
> 
> Sorry!  
> (Applies to other works too)

WILL BE DELETED/FILLED WITH AN ACTUAL PLOT

If your interested, the characters so far (small list, so far one character)

Peter Thomas Steven Davis- friend came up with the name. I drew him randomly in a class, got attached and boom here he is

(Edit) there is a new Character named Ethan Heath, I basically left it up to BitLife to make his life and stuff.

(Edit 2)  
Hi! 2 new characters  
I lost the book I had all the original characters sketches in so that’s an oof that will set this back a bit

I now do have a story! Finally :p  
It’s very rough and I need to pick what characters go in what role, however I like the basic idea and I’ll put it here at some point 

Ha persona 5 has taken over my life since royal came out-

ANYWAYS

The characters:  
Lucio lukic: I just doodled a guy, liked the design, went on BitLife And randomized names and boom! LUCIO WAS BORN!, he is the youngest main character so far, and he has a few siblings (number of siblings is still being decided on, 2 names for them have been decided though)

Harper Maria Elena munoz- again, she was created from a doodle and then evolved from BitLife.

(I have the art for another character, just need names.. I dunno if anyone sees this and has suggestions comment? )


	2. The gang as incorrect quotes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo! This chapter is just things that have gaveled Over the notes part of my phone over the last few notes
> 
> I thought it’d be good to at least let people know a bit about the characters since the actual plot is still being developed, then I need to drag myself out of the writing grave and actually write
> 
> Haha, anyways, if anyone has any help on how to add images to ao3, P L E A S E help me. I want to add the original designs to this but have absolutely no idea how to ( though I lost the book which has peter, robo and original sketches, I have a second sketch book which has other doodles of them) 
> 
> Anyways, cya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should have mentioned this
> 
> Robo is peter’s emotional support robot
> 
> He’s a bean. Don’t question him, he was made as a joke which evolved

Ethan, In a two truths and a lie game: I have green eyes, i killed someone when I was 8 and my favorite colour is red

Peter: killed someone is obviously the li... wait your eyes are blue 

—-  
Also peter just.. lets Ethan use robo as a emotional support robot as well, they both need it  
——  
Peter: you better stop raising your voice at me RIGHT now

Ethan: or what?

Peter: I’ll cry and I don’t want to be embarrassed right now

——  
Lucio: I hate all of you with every inch in my body

Ethan, without missing a beat: that’s not a lot of inches  
——  
Peter: according to this box of Mac n cheese, I am a family of four  
——

Ethan: yes, I make bad decisions that our be in danger.

Lucio:.. but?

Peter, sighing : no, that’s it. 

——

“That is robophobic sir, and you are a robot so you should not be robophobic”- peter at some point to robo  
——-

Harper : Ethan is annoying 

Peter: disappointed look

Harper : I mean.. his presence isn’t.. appreciated


End file.
